In the conventional water turbine device, there is a water turbine device that a water turbine can be movable to a use position in which all or a part of the water turbine is immersed in a waterway and a nonuse position above the waterway, and when inspecting or repairing the water turbine, or when flooding of the waterway, etc., the water turbine can be pulled up to the nonuse position (See JP 2015-14219A, JP 2014-101684A, and JP No. 2014-58944A).
Also, as a hydraulic power generator suspended in a water channel, a water turbine is generally suspended in a suspension beam transversely extending between both banks of the water channel. In this case, a suspension work of the water turbine on a waterway is involved difficulty in topography. For example, a structure in which a water turbine is hung with a wire and moved up and down is described in JP 2015-14219A.